De l'alcool à l'amour
by eric clutter
Summary: L'alcool ne résout pas tout. Mais il peut aider à certaines choses. Surtout quand Grey en consomme trop après une mission pour faire la fête.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Tatouboul et Ovizard viennent de Mario Galaxy 2 et ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Voici un autre Grey/Natsu, bonne lecture.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui ont remarqué que oui, je m'étais inspiré d'un chapitre d'un manga de Honjou Rie et que je ne l'avais même pas signalé ^^""""""""""**

**Donc je le dis, pour la scène du lemon (et uniquement cette scène, tout le reste est de moi) je me suis inspiré d'un chapitre d'un manga de Honjou Rie.**

_De l'alcool à l'amour_

« Lucy, fais attention !

- Tatou-tou-boul ! » Le hérisson géant au dos orné de pointes effectuait des roulades à toute vitesse et la constellationniste courait au plus vite pour lui échapper.

« Gyaaaaah ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cette mission avec vous ? »

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt Erza leur avait demandé un service.

« Lucy, pourrais-tu faire une mission pour moi ?

- Hein ! Moi, toute seule ?

- Non, tu seras avec Natsu et Grey. Des villageois m'avaient demandés de m'occuper de deux gros

monstres qui sévissent dans leur désert. A cause d'eux, les touristes ne s'approchent plus de leur ville. Je devais m'en charger cette semaine mais je suis trop occupé. Ces deux monstres sont appelés Tatouboul et Ovizard, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Mais... Pourquoi moi ?

- Natsu et Grey ne veulent pas faire cette mission sans que tu viennes. Je pense moi aussi que si tu est présente ils seront plus concentrés.

- D-désolé, je ne préfère...

- Ils offrent 400 000 joyaux.

- 400 000... D'accord, d'accord je vais avec eux.

- Merci Lucy.

- Eh ! Lucy tu viens, on y va !

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Bou-boul !

- Waaaah ! »

Tatouboul essaya d'écraser Lucy en lui sautant dessus.

« Lucy ! »

Léo réussit à empêcher son amie de se faire aplatir.

« Poing de feu »

Le coup toucha le monstre au visage et il fut éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa rapidement et vint de nouveau à la charge. L'attaque avait eu peu d'effet.

« Loki !

- Ne t'en fais pas je te protégerais et je crois avoir trouvé son point faible !

- Tatouuuu ! » Il roula après eux en colère.

Léo courait en tenant sa princesse dans ses bras.

Tatouboul s'arrêta de tourner et se retourna d'un coup vers Lucy et Léo avant de reprendre sa course.

« Tou-tou tatou-boulll !

- Impact de Régulus »

Tatouboul fut touché au derrière et il fit volte-face avant de s'écraser mort.

« Super ! Bravo Loki !

- Oh mais pour toi ma princesse je décrocherais la lune !

- Arrête avec ça !

- C'est juste l'expression de mon amour pour toi. Tu m'avais dit que Natsu et Grey s'occupaient de l'autre monstre.

- Oui, moi j'ai choisi celui-là au hasard. Grey et Natsu ont choisi à pierre-feuille-ciseau pour

désigner qui s'occupera de l'autre monstre et qui ira avec moi. Après vingt tentatives aucun des deux

ne gagnaient et je leur ai proposé qu'ils s'occupent d'Ovizard tous les deux. Ils étaient contre mais

Happy leur a suggéré de faire un pari. Qui sera le premier à battre cette créature ?

- Malgré leurs différents ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal. »

- J'espère que tu as raison. »

De leur côté, Grey et Natsu affrontaient Ovizard un monstre à la grande bouche comme un gros bec d'oiseau et recouvert de sable. Il ressemblait à un oiseau monstrueux sans ailes et qui avait deux grandes mains et il s'enfouissait constamment dans le désert avant d'attaquer.

« C'est moi qui l'avoir !

- La ferme caleçon-man !

- Vi-vi-vizard ! » Il jeta fortement plusieurs boulets de sable et d'autres ornés de piques très pointus.

Les deux compagnons esquivèrent tout en se battant entre eux pour éviter que l'autre ne se charge de l'oiseau monstrueux.

« Boucle-là toi ! Arc de glace ! Heinnnnn ! Mon attaque ne lui a rien fait ?

- OVIIIII-ZARD ! »

Il ouvrit grandement la bouche. Ils ne les supportaient plus du tout.

« C'est toi qui t'y prend mal ! Rugissement du dragon ! »

Le feu le toucha en pleine bouche et il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour combler la douleur.

Quand il se remit du choc, il était dans une rage meurtrière folle un canon apparut à sa gauche et un autre à sa droite.

« OVI-VI-VIVIIIIIII ! »

Il tira dans tous les sens. Natsu et Grey ne parvinrent pas à tout éviter et furent touchés tous les deux.

« Aïe-aïe-aïe ça pique !

- Ourgh ! Bouclier de glace ! C'en est trop je vais m'occuper de ces canons ! »

L'Ice Maker s'approcha du monstre et gela les deux canons.

A ce moment, Ovizard sortit deux bombes, prêt à les jeter sur l'Ice Maker.

« GREY, attention ! »

Le Salamander poussa son ami qui manqua de peu de finir en poussière à cause des bombes.

« NATSU !

- VIIIII-OVIZARD ! » Une nouvelle fois il ouvrit sa bouche pensant s'être débarrassé d'eux.

Seulement, le Dragon Slayer avala les flammes résultant de l'explosion et fut regonflé à bloc.

« Griffes du dragon ! »

Les flammes passèrent au travers d'Ovizard et il s'écroula raide mort.

« Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu !

- Oui bon ça va ! Si mes attaques pouvaient le toucher c'est moi qui l'aurais écrasé.

- Ouais mais tu ne l'as pas battu !

- Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage ! Allons voir si Lucy a abattu le deuxième monstre.

- Ah la bouboule ?

- Tatouboul pauvre crétin !

- C'est pareil !

- Si tu ne viens pas je pars sans toi... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- T'as dit quelque chose ?

- Non rien partons d'ici. »

Plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Lucy et retournèrent au village pour empocher la récompense. Suite à cela, ils décidèrent de rester à l'hôtel pour une semaine.

« Avant d'aller dormir si on allait manger ?

- Ouais cette mission m'a donné faim. Lucy, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non Natsu, je suis très fatigué et je vais me coucher. »

Le Dragon Slayer et Grey partirent dans un bar faire la fête.

« Les plats sont délicieux.

- La boisson est très bonne également.

- Euh Grey, tu devrais arrêter, c'est ta troisième bouteille.

- La ferme, je boirais autant que j'en ai envie !

- Désolé, mais si tu n'es pas capable de marcher droit, c'est moi qui vais devoir te ramener.

- Je m'en fiche, laisse-moi boire ! »

Natsu ne s'était pas trompé. Quand ils sortirent du bar Grey ne pouvait pas marcher droit.

Le Salamander fut obligé d'aider son ami à ne pas tomber en le tenant contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur chambre, Natsu laissa Grey sur une chaise.

En effet, ils étaient tous les deux dans une chambre double et il n'y avait qu'un lit double.

Ils avaient beau protesté là-dessus, c'était le seul hôtel de la ville encore ouvert depuis la manque de touristes et il ne restait que deux chambres.

Lucy et Happy avait pris la chambre simple laissant l'autre à ses deux amis. Soit ils la partageaient ou ils dormaient dehors.

« Pfiou, enfin arrivé. »

Natsu était fatigué, il releva la couverture pour coucher Grey et lui ensuite.

_* Même si on est toujours en concurrence, tu es pas mal. C'est bizarre que tu n'es pas de copine. * _

«Mmm...

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Vous êtes du service d'étage ? Vous êtes canon !

- J'espère pour toi que tu es saoul ou somnambule, sinon !

- Je suis content, vous ressemblez à Natsu.

- _Que veut-il dire par là ?_

_- _Tu à l'air heureux.

- Par ce que... je l'ai... toujours aimé... »

_* Quoi... c'est vrai ? *_

Cette déclaration toucha profondément le Salamander.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer mais je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer en face...

- _Grey..._

- Natsu... Natsu... Natsu...» Grey s'endormit.

_* Je ne pensais pas qu'il était amoureux de moi. Que devrais-je faire ? *_

« Hé, réveillez-vous monsieur. »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« On ne s'endort pas quand on a demandé les services de quelqu'un. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous exciter.

_- _D'accord. »

* _C'est la première fois que tu me parles comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment m'y prendre avec les gars. Au moins, je voudrais que tu es un joli rêve. *_

Natsu lui baissa son pantalon puis son boxer. Il prit le sexe de Grey et le masturba énergiquement.

« C'est bon. »

Le Salamander s'approcha du membre de son ami.

_* Devrais-je le sucer ? *_

Il finit par faire une fellation.

_* Si je pense à lui ça devrait aller. *_

« Vous êtes vraiment doué ! »

* _Pourtant c'est ma première fois ! *_

« Monsieur... est-ce que je peux la mettre à l'intérieur ?

- Quoi ? »

L'Ice Maker prit un air déçu.

« Ne fais pas cette tête... »

Natsu enleva son pantalon

« Ah... outch... désolé Grey, je ne peux pas.

- … … »

Grey se redressa et le Dragon Slayer tomba sur le lit. Il était au-dessus de son visage et le sien témoignait d'un profond désir.

« Attends...

- T'inquiète pas, je vais juste le faire, Natsu...»

Il le pénétra et effectua des va-et-vient.

« Ah !

- Natsu...

- Aaah ! »

_* C'est bizarre je ressens un étrange sentiment. Je crois que c'est cette personne qui possédait mon cœur. *_

Après l'acte, ils tombèrent de sommeil et ne se réveillèrent qu'au matin.

Le jour se levait, Grey dormait encore mais Natsu s'était déjà levé.

_* C'est vraiment une surprise, de savoir qu'il m'aime si sincèrement. *_

L'Ice Maker se réveilla en sursaut.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Certainement un très beau rêve, tu souriais tout le temps.

- Natsu...

- N'as-tu rien à me dire ?

- De quoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aimais Grey.

- De... quoi tu parles ?

- Après la nuit de folie qu'on a passé hier soir, tu n'as pas déjà oublié ?

- Hein ! C'était... tout était vrai ?

- Absolument tout !

- Alors... tu m'aimes toi aussi, si tu n'es pas en colère après ce que j'ai fait.

- J'ai été touché par l'amour que tu me portais depuis si longtemps... Et toi ?

- Je... ne peux pas m'en... empêcher... Tu es tellement attirant avec ton tempérament de feu et il n'y a pas que cela. Je cherchais sans cesse à te défier pour être digne de ta confiance et pour t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Grey le prit dans ses bras.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois dire.

- Je t'aime Natsu.

- Enfin tu l'as avoué, veux-tu le faire ?

- J'ai une sacré gueule de bois à cause d'hier. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. On fait la grasse matinée Natsu ?

- Ouaip ! »

Quand il se glissa sous la couverture, Grey passa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je peux juste faire ça. Vas-tu rester avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, mais il ne faudra pas se relâcher. Nous pouvons faire tous ce que nous voulons dans la réalité maintenant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se rendormirent ensemble, heureux, main dans la main.

Ce jour-là leur amitié tendu s'est transformé en plus que ça. Dès qu'ils ont pris conscience de leurs sentiments, ils ont perçus que leurs rêves et la réalité ne faisaient plus qu'un.


End file.
